The Corpse Party
by Key Lime Nonsense
Summary: Homestuck AU where funerals are a thing in Alternia, so Sollux goes to visit Aradia's and makes his eulogy. Rated K-plus for mild language.


**Gomen, I'm not good at fanfiction. But I was really proud of this one so I thought I'd share. Enjoy!**

There once was a time when Sollux had shown more emotion than he ever does, ever. Despite his outwardly easygoing and kind of aloof nature, he definitely has passions, and not just for making viruses and working computers. No, he has a loving side to him, a side that cries out the name of his beloved, longs to hold her dear, and a heart that pounds upon the sight of her face.

It was at the funeral of his girlfriend, Aradia, who died at Sollux's own hand. Everyone knew that it was nary his own fault, but just to have existed at the time for Vriska to get her dirty hands into his mind like a puppet seemed like punishment enough. It was bad enough to have been there when she died, or even receive the invitation to this corpse-party, but to actually bear witness to Aradia's cold, hard body once again, it was too much for any man to handle.

He sauntered up to the bed where she lied, peaceful in her casket, heavily made up to appear alive once again. Many memories that her presence alone provoked arose. All of the times they had together, her gentle smile, her raging spirit longing for adventure. Her personality rose up from his memory, and he could barely keep himself from crying long enough to eulogize.

"Um...hi, AA, I..." he began. Sollux paused to battle the sobs that dared to arise from his throat.

"How could I possibly apologize enough for what I've done? How could anyone, really. You were always there for me when I needed you. You were always someone I could lean on, someone that made me feel alive inside. You were someone for me to understand, and to understand me.

"Do you remember those times when we would meet up in the woods? Those times where we could visit and be completely and utterly alone, together? With no prying eyes looking down at us lowbloods? I'd always not want to come, because of my rather agoraphobic nature. In the end, though despite a little complaining, I'd always come if it meant seeing you, AA.

"But the fact I was involved in your death at all is the worst. It's torture of the highest standard. I never wanted this, and I can't imagine why..._she_ did. But whatever she had with you, it sure wasn't worth your death. You never deserved this.

"Perhaps this is my punishment rather than yours. Perhaps this is because I took you for granted, and now I can see I had no reason to do that. You are so much..._better_ than me. Why did you settle for me? There are so many great guys that you could have won over, so why did you pick me? Why did you have to go and torture me with this?! Being the greatest girl in Alternia, and picking me to be your love, and then just take it all away from me?!"

The rest of the whispering party had silenced at the sound of Sollux's raising voice. Their silent mourning was overpowered by his grandiose emotion, and everyone's concerned eyes were on him and the yellow tears that tore from his face.

"Why did you have to leave like this? Why couldn't you die older like the rest of us? What if I had told you I was hoping for a future with you? We'd have been together, just the two of us, together for eternity, doubled!"

Sollux was too weak to fight off the sobs anymore. They arose from deep inside of him like an army, waiting impatiently to defeat their host. The tears fell from his own eyes onto Aradia's powdered face, smearing the coat of powder away on a river into the casket, almost as if she was crying herself. Sollux felt a hand touch his shoulder comfortingly, but he quickly tore it away, wanting to be alone with his once beloved. He fell onto his knees and felt the palms of his hands hit the ground. All he wanted was her to come back just to hold his hand once more.

Just as if to answer his prayer, a hand lightly landed atop his own. He looked down to the hand with widened, watery eyes, and looked up, hoping that Aradia never really was dead, but rather was taking a nap in the coffin.

Rather, the owner of this hand was Feferi. Her own eyes shone with pink, solicitous tears, but he doubted the reason was because of just Aradia's death. Her eyes glittered with deep concern, as if she wanted to hug him, but assumed it may be better not to. Apart from her thoughts, Sollux quickly let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her and dug his face into her neck. She wasn't Aradia, but Aradia was never coming back. The thought alone made his crying worse. His sobs were muffled into her shoulder.

Feferi gently held the crying boy. She knew she wasn't Aradia, and she knew she would never replace her. She didn't want to. All she wanted was Sollux to be happy again, to be able to get through this mourning alive and well.

Sollux left her warm body and wiped his eyes and sighed. "Shit, I didn't think I'd get this overwhelmed." Feferi giggled a little at his surprise.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He sniffled.

Feferi nodded. She dared not say anything and simply got up and offered her hand to help Sollux up. He took her favor and stood up, fixed his shirt, and nodded a thank-you.

Sollux looked back at Aradia's body. She laid sleeping, making the lightest of breaths. With a slight hesitation, he smoothed the hair out of her face and kissed her cold forehead, and wiped his tears from her face. He, nearly inaudibly, whispered to the sleeping girl, "I love you."


End file.
